


My Heroes Three

by MahoganyEclipse



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Baku swears a lot, Eventual Everything, Eventual Smut, Eventual kissing, Eventual violence, F/F, F/M, Family Angst, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Humor (I hope its not dorky as fuck), M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Parents in jail, Probably some gratuitous smut/sex, Probably some tooth rotting fluff, Slow Burn, Swearing, There will be fluff, There will be more tags added as more chapters are added, Threesome, Villains for parents, life angst, lots of fluff, school angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahoganyEclipse/pseuds/MahoganyEclipse
Summary: Kaminari has always struggled in school and in keeping friends, though he hides it well behind his natural charisma, he really struggles sometimes. It's just him and his Grandma, since his parents have been thrown in jail and he hasn't heard from them since.This is a story about the developing relationship between Kami and his two partners in crime.





	My Heroes Three

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 2/23/18: I'm sorry ppls but this one is going to be on hiatus for now and I may or may not come back to it. It all depends on when I feel like practice writing in 3rd person perspective.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------  
> This is my first fan fic in anything. I live for these three as a whole and they're my favorite ship in the whole entire universe so naturally, I'm gonna write about them first.  
> This story has quirks and what not but it's going a different direction from the manga, though it will touch on things that have and are happening in the manga here and there.  
> So, if the manga arcs don't line up with my story arcs, I hope there isn't too much confusion, hopefully I'll describe everything clearly as I go.  
> If it's a little boring and angsty and the pacing is all over the place then I apologize in advance :).  
> This is designed as a slow burn and I'll eventually get to writing the smuts, since they're still in their second year and technically 17, the sexy times will happen later on in the story.  
> There will be kissing though.  
> I'll probably end up editing already published chapters later since I'm always finding ways that I think will improve the tale I'm telling so don't be surprised if the story changes direction all of a sudden.  
> Also, one more thing; I'm trying to splice western and what little I know of eastern/Asian/other cultures together and make it the least confusing thing possible. I've been doing lots of research, which is always fun, so I do apologize in advance if I get some things wrong or just plain confuse the hell outta ppl.  
> Any constructive critique is welcome!

Dating a person is time consuming.  
I should know, I've done it myself a few times.  
My best bro, Kirishima, has been the person I've been spending all of my free time with during the last two years and Bakugou, the class hot head, sometimes 'allows' himself to be dragged along though more recently, he's become impossible to find without Kiri, and Kiri impossible to find without Baku.  
The last time I went to Kiri's dorm room to ask him something, Baku was with him, trying to get Kiri to understand some rather complex math problems by whacking him over the head with one of those old fashioned rulers.  
I began noticing little things, not being the most observant person in the world it took Tsuyu asking me if Baku and Kiri were dating for me to actually watch for certain signs.  
And certain signs I got.  
The brush of a hand, a special smile reserved for that special someone, a passing whisper.  
“Hey. You two dating?” I asked.  
Both Kiri and Baku, sitting across the lunch table from me, paused their chewing for a second as my question had caught them off guard.  
I was pretty sure I had my answer.  
Baku just shrugged and continued eating his rice with meat sauce while giving me an almost patronizing smile.  
“About fuckin' time you noticed, Drooly.”  
“Why didnt you just tell me?” I wondered with a roll of my eyes and feeling kinda irritated about it.  
“I.. didn't realize you weren't aware, Kami.” Kiri explained rather delicately.  
“God, youre just as dense as he is!” Baku growled at Kiri.  
“So youre boyfriends with each other now or what?”  
“What, do I need to spell it out for ya, Dunce Face? Or you a bigger idiot than I thought?”  
“I was just asking!” I retorted. Baku's attitude wasn't anything new and it certainly wasn't anything unexpected but that last insult seemed to get under my skin, just a little.  
“Yes, we are.” Kiri said, his calm voice decidedly smoothing over my ruffled feathers. “For about two weeks now, right? Bakubro?”  
“Keh, you would keep track, wouldn't ya?”  
I wasn't sure if he was trying to offer a compliment or an insult to his boyfriend. And he didn't even threaten to smash Kiri's face into the table like he usually does when Kiri refers to him as 'Bakubro'.  
You know what this means, right?  
I realized I wasn't hungry anymore and just wanted to get out of here.  
“Well I'm done.” I said, standing and picking up my tray. “See you both back in class.”

The training field, an arena is a better description, was filled with a diverse array of obstacles that offered just about something for everyone. There were huge boulders for climbing and blasting, a scary water pit and even a quick sand pit could be found here.  
The forest, being nothing more than props for the trees, offered respite for a stressed out student on a late night stroll.  
It's dark but I carried a flashlight, one of those kind that you strap to your forehead so that left hands free to be shoved into my jacket pockets to keep warm.  
Its getting colder outside and I'm easily influenced by the weather, though thunder cells are by far the worst for me.  
As usual, my brain was frying itself while trying to figure myself out.  
My thoughts were on Kiri and Baku and them being a couple, I just haven't been able to get them out of my head.  
I'm not a demanding person, I'm actually fairly easy to please and can entertain myself for the most part but... I was feeling left out.  
Like, really left out.  
I missed my bro like hell, I never realized just how much stuff we actually did together and how much I actually thought about doing things together with him.  
With them.  
Jirou, my other best bro, was off being all romantic with her girlfriend, Momo, so I couldn't lament my current situation to her and Ashido and Sero have been doing a lot together recently, or have they always been like this and I've just never noticed?  
Probably.  
I'm not very bright when it comes to these sorts of things so when the realization suddenly dawned on me that everybody was in some kind of relationship except me, I felt myself going deeper into that depression sink hole.  
I like girls, I really do. And they appear to tolerate me though, if I were being honest, Mineta's antics have gotten the both of us into trouble quite a few times.  
Well okay I guess not everyone I know is in a relationship.  
The thing is, I really didn't want to spend my time with anyone else but Kiri, Ashido, Sero, Jirou and maybe even a tinsy bit Baku.

I saw them kiss.  
It was a complete accident too, as I'd come around a large, rounded boulder and nearly stumbled upon them sharing a quick little smooch before rushing out against their opponents in their classic ambush style, Kiri leading the charge and Baku offering air support.  
Our teams are indicated by the colored bandannas tied around our biceps, I was supposed to be a team with Kiri and Baku but, as anyone with eyes can see, I was being left behind... again.  
This occupied my thoughts so fully that I forgot where I was and what I was doing and was nearly smashed by a tumbling boulder that someone, probably Baku, has blasted loose in the resulting skirmish.  
There was a whoosh, the air nearly getting knocked out of my lungs as I was crashed into, or rather flown into.  
“What the fat flying fuck are you fucking doing?!” Baku shouted at me.  
He was holding me bridal style, something I never expected him to ever do, even if he was trying to save my ass.  
“Put me down!” I exclaimed, red as a beet.  
“Get your fucking head in the game or get your fucking ass outta here!” Baku barked, dropping me ungracefully right onto my ass.  
“Ouch! You didn't have to fucking drop me, asshole!” I shouted, rubbing my smarting butt cheek.  
Baku folded his arms and glared down at me, eyes like twin blood moons.  
“I only work with the best!” He said, voice surprisingly calm. “If you don't pick up your feet, I'm gonna leave your ass behind!”  
“Pfft!” I scoffed. “You've already left my ass behind!”  
“Hey!” Kiri shouted, his side pouch bursting with collected arm bands. “What happened to you two?”  
“Nothing!” I growled, getting back on my feet and dusting my clothes off. “We're done here so I'm heading to the locker room.”  
“We still have the Reds and Whites to get.” Kiri said, looking rather baffled by my withdrawal. “You okay, Kami? You know, if you werent feeling good you shoulda said something, we could've managed without ya, bro.”  
“Yeah.” I agreed somewhat sourly. “Youre right.”  
I really didnt want to take my bad mood out on Kiri, he sure as hell didnt deserve any of this. Not even Baku, abrasive as he was.

“Hey, nice moves out there!” Sero called as we passed each other through the locker room doorway, he going out and I going in.  
“Thanks man! I've been watching lots of videos of the Pros so I can see how it's done.” I smiled in return, pleased that he'd noticed. “Hey, you doing anything tonight? Wanna go to the arcade with me?” I asked, thumb jutting over my shoulder.  
“Nah, I can't. I promised my girl I'd take her out. We're supposed to get a thunderstorm tonight, sure you wanna be out in that?”  
“W-we are?” I wondered, trying to hide my disappointment by digging out my phone and checking the weather app.  
“We are.” I said after a quick look through.  
Fuck! Guess this means I'm gonna be holed up all night... again.  
I'd been pretty excited to move into the dorms but now it's starting to feel like a cage.  
I have to stay inside during thunder storms, my quirk seems to love channeling the fury of lightning and until I can control it better (I've gotten much better since starting school), I've sequestered myself indoors to avoid electrocuting people.  
I quickly showered and dressed, finding myself quite alone since most everyone has rushed off to either beat the storm or hang out with their dates, since it is Valentines Day this weekend.  
Everyone was getting all lovey dovey and it was just irritating me more than I wanted to be.  
I've already tried getting a few dates with the girls from other classes but to no avail; I'm going to be stuck.  
Stuck and alone, probably for the entire weekend if this weather app is accurate.  
I gathered my belongings into my gym bag and headed for the exit, already feeling the build up of static electricity in the air.

Dry air is the worst, I could build up a nasty charge just from having dry skin and could give any unsuspecting person a nasty shock.  
I loved pranking Baku and Kiri with it, just thinking about getting up to my old shenanigans put a smile on my face, until I remembered that I wasn't apart of 'them' any longer.  
I mean, we're still friends and all but they clearly need their alone time and I'll be damned if I'm going to be third wheeling again.  
I was approaching my dorm room door, stepping off the elevator and rounding the hall corner I stopped when I recognized Aizawa standing before my door, knuckles poised to rap against the hard wood.  
“No hot date either?” I said, though it was for lack of trying on his part. I think I'd fall over dead if I ever saw him participate in anything that was truly 'fun' and 'relaxing'.  
“There you are.” He said, turning and facing me fully. “We're gonna have a little chat, you and I. Its about your grades.”  
I visibly relaxed, though I wasn't sure why. Maybe I just kinda expected Aizawa to run me through another rigorous 'make up course' for failing his exams again.  
“Yeah, I know, they're bad...”  
Aizawa held up a slip of paper for me to see.  
NOTICE OF PENDING EXPULSION.  
Student: Kaminari Denki.  
“Oh.”  
“Is that all you have to say? Come on, we're going to my office. The Principle is waiting.”  
“T-the Principle?” I exclaimed with uncertainty. Ever since mine and Mina's failed 'test' with him, he's creeped me the fuck out and I've been trying to keep my distance from that maniac.  
“This is serious, Kaminari.” Aizawa said, indicating that in no uncertain tones was I going to avoid this.  
I sighed, resigning myself to my fate and fell in step behind Aizawa.

The Principle was sitting in his office chair, looking very much like a stuffed animal as he turned his head with a kind smile, scarred eye looking me over as Aizawa and myself sat in the two leather chairs before his desk.  
“Well hello Kaminari Denki, not enjoying the festivities?”  
“I, uh, can't. I don't have a date and its thundering and lightening outside.” I explained in neutral tone.  
“Ah, well thats too bad. Youre always such a bright boy, I'd have thought the girls would be all over you. Or the boys, whichever suits your fancy.”  
“Principle,” Aizawa cleared his throat. “We need to discuss this boy's future with us.”  
“Oh yes, yes indeed. You see, your grades haven't been doing too well and you've been performing, shall we say, poorly during our training exercises? Is there something troubling you? A family drama, perhaps?”  
“No.” I lied. “I'm just... tired.” I said, surprising even myself because it felt like such an accurate description of how I was feeling right now.  
“Tired?” The Principle said, looking very surprised. “But youre so young, so full of life! How can you be tired?”  
I shrugged, unsure of where to go from there.  
“I know that you struggle sometimes, trying to keep up with your classmates.” Aizawa said. “Midoryia was the same way.”  
“Midoryia is whip smart and he doesn't have problems with sitting all day and listening to someone drone on for hours... not to insult you teach but I'm just not wired that way.” I said, glancing at Aizawa.  
“Hmm...” The Principle hummed thoughtfully, eyes focusing on Aizawa.  
“You have great potential, Kaminari. I'd hate to see you waste it, especially seeing as you've done so much in trying to distance yourself from your Villainous family ties.” Aizawa said.  
Aizawa, the Principle, and only a few other teachers knew this about me and I'm going to keep it that way.  
The last thing I wanted was for the whole school to find out that I have Villains for parents.  
“Perhaps, youre one of those students who has an undiagnosed case of ADHD?” The Principle began.  
“I don't think slapping a label on this is going to change anything.” I said. “Truth is, I've been thinking a little bit about it myself. About resigning, I mean.”  
Aizawa looked his usual stone cold self but the Principle looked taken aback.  
“Whats this? Why would you want to do something like that? Youre one of our best students! You've been placed in our top class for our future Heroes!”  
“Do you really feel this way?” Aizawa asked. “Because if youre not going to put your all into it then youre making the right decision; my class has no place for the halfhearted.”  
“I know.” I sighed, sadly.  
Its been two years of struggle that, well, I just wasn't sure I wanted to do anymore.  
I just felt tired.  
“Please, Aizawa, we're trying to encourage the boy! Kaminari, please don't make any rash decisions. Youre one of our best students, I'd really hate to see you go! You have the weekend to think this over but the board is going to demand something be done about this.” The Principle said, tapping the notification card that lay on his desk.  
“I'm going to make it mandatory that you attend tutoring classes for all of your subjects until we start seeing some improvement, starting next week. You might have given up on yourself but I haven't!”  
I scratched my neck and shoulder, skin prickling from the electricity that permeated the air even this far inside the building.  
“I think half of your problem is that youre discouraged with controlling your quirk.” Aizawa stated. “Every time theres a storm you feel trapped, like you can't do anything because youre afraid you'll hurt someone.”  
“Thats because I have. Hurt people, I mean.”  
“You cannot blame yourself for your quirk manifesting at a bad time.” The Principle stated.  
“The people who carry those scars sure can.” I reminded the man, er, Principle.  
“You seem determined to carry yourself down, Kaminari. I find this disturbing. Is there anything else you want to tell us? Anything at all?”  
I shook my head, pressing the tips of my fingers together as I looked at the ground, feeling uncomfortable again.  
“There is one more thing.” Aizawa interrupted. “Also starting next week, I'm going to start having you work on extra training lessons. The sooner you learn how to control your quirk, the better.”  
Oh no.  
As though the gods were playing the sound track of my doom, a loud boom and roll of thunder shook the windows at our backs.  
“Please don't give up, Kaminari. You can go now.” The Principle said. “And if you ever need to talk to someone, my door is always open for my students.”  
“Thanks.” I said, standing and giving them both a polite bow before heading towards the door.  
Aizawa and the Principle remained seated, no doubt they were going to be busy coming up with new and ingenious ways to torture me.  
Finally back in my dorm, I flopped belly first onto my bed, staring at the door.  
My room was a mess but then again, when was it not? There were game and music cases all over, bits and pieces of old fast food bags, candy wrappers and empty soda cans strewn here and there, some even stacked next to an overflowing garbage can.  
I turned onto my back, reaching for my headphones and music player.  
Listening to the sounds of smooth jazz, I scrolled through my phone in search of something to take my mind off things for a while.  
I couldn't go out in this storm so I'd just have to entertain myself here.  
I thought about playing some video games but it's never as much fun when its just me.  
The last game I played was this horror one with Kiri, Baku, Sero and Mina.  
God, that had been so much fun I thought with a wistful smile creeping across my lips.  
I've never been much of a reader and to be honest, reading sounded boring as fuck right now.  
'Fuck', now thats something I wouldn't mind doing. I'm probably the only sorry sap in the entire school who isn't going to get any tonight.  
Nothing sounded interesting enough for me to watch, not even my favorite comedy stand ups or dorky cartoons that were always guaranteed to put a smile on my face.  
I wonder what Kiri and Baku are gonna think when they find out I'm being expelled? I'm sure Baku isn't going to want his reputation tarnished by me hanging around him anymore.  
Baku kinda reminds me of Aizawa in that regard. If you don't meet his standards then youre not worth his time though I suppose that with Aizawa, his jaded personality just came with experience. Baku is just an ass.  
Kiri though...  
What happens to our friendship if I'm expelled?  
I hadn't thought of that.  
We'd never see each other, fuck, we have a hard enough time making time for each other as it is!  
It'll hurt, not being able to see my friends anymore, especially Kiri.  
All at once, I began crying.  
It was so sudden that it kinda took me by surprise.  
And it wasn't one of those cry-my-eyes-out-and-sob-myself-to-sleep cries, no, this was a quiet affair, a tear trickling down the side of my face, followed by another and another.  
Goddammit, why am I so pathetic?  
I closed my eyes and turned onto my side, headphones sliding off.  
Oh well, I wasn't really in the mood to listen to music anyway.  
Thunder rolled again, a heavy rain began lashing the window, dark grey sheets darkening the sky all that much quicker.  
Where'd I hide that vodka...

Someone was knocking on my door... okay banging. Someone was banging on my door.  
“Mph!” I groaned, irritated.  
Who the fuck is knocking on my door so early on a Saturday morning?! Maybe if I wait long enough, they'll just go away...  
“Hey asshole! Open the door before I blast it off its hinges!”  
Bakugou.  
I'd fallen asleep in the swivel chair, or passed out I wasn't really sure, feeling encumbered as I dragged my sorry ass to the door.  
It was still pretty dark out, which meant Baku was here really fucking early.  
The only source of light in being my computer screen, I couldn't see the scattered clothes and trash that I stumbled over and nearly went down when I stubbed my toe on my basketball, sending it rolling away.  
I was still drunk, at least a little bit.  
What time is it anyway?  
“The fuck you want?” I whined through the door as I fumbled with my phone.  
“Open!” Baku demanded. “Now!”  
“Sorry man, we've come to keep you company since it's stormy and you can't be outside.” Kiri spoke from the other side.  
“What do you guys want?” I growled, in no mood to deal with anyone or anything right now.  
“If this door aint open in three seconds I'm gonna blast it!” Baku threatened in a low tone that indicated his every intention of seeing such a threat through.  
I might as well get this over with.  
Sliding back the dead bolt and twisting the knob, the door was unceremoniously and violently shoved open, the edge catching me in the forehead and snapping my head back I fell off balance into the wall, sparks dancing as the sheet rock caved in to the shape of my my head and I toppled to the floor like a sack of potatoes.  
I lay there dazed and unsure of what the hell just happened.  
“Fuck! Kami!” Kiri exclaimed, hitting the floor with his knees as he geld my chin, turning my head to face him while patting the side of my face. “Katsuki, what the hell?!”  
Katsuki... so they're already in that stage of their relationship...  
“Goddamn idiot! Where the fuck he get alcohol?!” Baku griped, slamming the door and picking up the empty vodka bottle, taking a whiff at the rim. “Asshole, can't believe he didn't save me any!”  
“Kami! Can you hear me? You okay? Come on, talk to me!” Kiri said, leaning close.  
I could smell him, or rather smell the laundry detergent that Baku usually used.  
They've been in each others beds too?  
“Augh, go away!” I moaned, swatting his hands away. “I'm fiiiine...”  
I was still flopped on my side, deciding that I should just stay there.  
“Hey! Um... we've been in the Principle's office...” Kiri began uncertainly.  
“Oh?” I mused, now struggling to sit up and lean against the wall. “What for?”  
“He wanted to ask us how everything was going--” Kiri began when Baku interrupted.  
“Bullshit! He wanted us to see your fucking expulsion notice! Since he couldn't just tell us, stupid school rules!”  
“Why're you tellin' me?”  
“Because, you idiot! Youre about to get fucking kicked out!”  
“Why ain't you two at the ball?” I wondered then. “Did they cancel it because of the storm?”  
“No, we didn't want to go to the party, thats all.” Kiri shrugged.  
“So, Yuuei still has it's 'balls'?” I said and snickered at my own very bad joke.  
“If you needed help, why didn't you say so? I had no idea it had gotten this bad!” Kiri said, still kneeling next to me.  
“Why can't everyone just leave me alone?!” I growled in sudden irritation.  
“We've been doing that, ya fucking whiney ass bitch! And look where it's got ya!” Baku snapped.  
“Why the fuck do you care?” I snapped, though it came out as more of a slur as I struggled to sit up, leaning my back against the wall. “I don't need your pity!”  
“Because we're your friends!” Kiri said, cupping my face in both hands and raising my chin so our eyes could meet.  
His hands were so gentle, considering that he's used them to break apart reinforced cement walls, I found this surprising. I also found myself wondering if he touched Baku this way, so gently, or was Baku of another taste entirely...  
“You look like shit.” Baku tactfully commented.  
I moved my chin out of Kiri's hands by turning my head to the side, back to being annoyed.  
“Yeah? So what. Everyone's gonna know that I couldn't make the cut anyway so what's it matter?”  
“Why didn't you say anything?” Kiri wondered, looking offended. “You know that you can trust us with these sorts of things, so why didn't you?”  
“Why?” I asked, switching my glare between Kiri and Baku. “Aren't you two are a thing now? I'm in the way, duh! I'm not going to be someones fucking third wheel bullshit again, I'm not okay with that! Seriously, like I'm gonna drag someone else into my mess.”  
“You fucking idiot!” Baku growled, grabbing me by the front of my shirt and hoisting me to my feet.  
I realized I was still wearing my gym clothes, covered in grease stains from something I don't remember eating.  
My head swam dangerously close to the darkness, if Baku hadn't been holding onto my clothes so tightly I'd have stumbled over.  
“Enough with this fucking feeling sorry for yourself! Fuck, youre trying to be a Hero, goddammit! Its not all about you!”  
“Hah! Thats really rich, coming from you.” I laughed in his face, fingers tightly gripping his wrist.  
“I'm gonna shove your head so far up your ass that you'll be--” Baku began when Kiri interrupted.  
“Katsuki.” Kiri said, his voice firm and commanding. “Kami, sit down.”  
There was no sitting on my part. Baku roughly hoisted me towards the fat armchair and ungraciously threw me into it, leaning down with both hands on the armrests, his face plastered with a sneering grin that showed ample amounts of white teeth.  
“Now, youre gonna talk and we're gonna listen, got it?”  
I glared up at him, starting to get pissed.  
“Fuck off.”  
Baku straightened, clearly not taking me seriously as his sneering grin was still in place.  
“I'm serious, I'll electrocute you! Both of you! I dont wanna talk about it so fuck off!”  
“Okay, thats fine, we don't have to talk about it right now.” Kiri said, placing a hand on Baku's shoulder and I saw the man visibly back down, though he looked in a much fouler mood for it.  
“Kami, please let us help you. I'd be devastated if you weren't here anymore!”  
“You'll find other friends, other best bros.” I said.  
“But youre my best bro, Kami!” Kiri exclaimed. “We're a team!”  
“We are?” I replied and felt this horrid sense of guilt when I saw the hurt my careless comment put on Kiri's face.  
“Sorry.” I apologized begrudgingly as I looked away. “But I'm just a third wheel now whenever I'm with you guys and I can't... don't want that.”  
Fuck. Why'd they have to come here tonight of all nights?!  
“Whats this fucking third wheel bullshit you keep spouting on about?” Baku demanded. “Since when did we ever suggest we didn't want you around?!”  
“Kami, I'm sorry if we ever made you feel like that. Honestly, I had no idea thats how you were feeling.” Kiri said, looking more distraught.  
“I'm just having a bad day.” I waved off, refusing to look at them as I sank deeper into the armchair.  
“Somethings been eating you for a few days, Kami, now I know why! I can't believe you didn't even say anything about this! I'm really mad at you right now!” Kiri said and he truly did sound angry.  
Angry and hurt.  
“I'm never gonna catch up to you guys anyway.” I shrugged. “Seriously, its for the best.”  
“See?! Thats what I'm talking about!” Kiri exclaimed, gesturing both hands with arms outstretched towards me. “Why are you suddenly tearing yourself down like this?! Wheres my happy-go-lucky Kami? My vibrant bundle-of-joy-and-bad-puns Kami?”  
My?  
I felt a slight twinge of something when he'd referred to me as 'his' but it was short lived.  
But I'm not yours, am I?  
And then it sorta hit me, what was really dragging me down.  
It was a bit of an eye opener and I wasn't sure what to make of it.  
Since when was I in love with my best friend?!  
Well okay, maybe 'love' is a bit of a strong word for it but the issue remained the same.  
Realizing the true reason behind my feeling really left out was like an exposed nerve ending and I scrambled to quickly cover it up, shield it, because they must never know.  
“Listen, ass wipe! You think I woulda let you stick around if you were one of those pathetic little wannabes?!” Baku growled, raising one of his hands as sparking explosions danced off the palm. “Youre really starting to piss me off! Honestly, you were doing just fine until you asked if we were going out! So, what is it? Whats really bothering you?!”  
Baku is one of the smartest people that I know, it often made me wonder, if I was such an idiot, why he tolerated me.  
“I don't know!” I whined, blatantly lying and burying my face in my hands as I leaned forward.  
“Fuck, don't tell me that your one of those crying drunks?!” Baku growled, hand dropping to his side.  
“Katsuki, youre not helping.” Kiri said, his tone dry.  
“Fuck this shit!” Baku grumbled.  
“Kami...” Kiri said, his voice consoling, gentle as he loomed close. “Dude, bro, let us help you!” “Seriously, if you get expelled...”  
“I'm gonna kick your ass into next week.” Baku finished.  
Kiri's reassuring hand rested on my back, rubbing in gentle circles that felt really good.  
“I'm sorry...” I said from behind my hands, pressed into my thighs.  
“Come on bro, we're gonna help you through this. Anyway, we came here to keep you company, since you couldn't go to the Ball and all because of the storm.”  
“Why aren't you off having a date?” I wondered, sitting up and studying them. “Its Valentines Day, isn't it?”  
“Don't be stupid, that shits boring as fuck.” Baku sneered distastefully. “We'd much rather come over here and play that new alien invasion game that just came out.”  
“Halo 16 Underground?” I wondered with the first signs of hope since their arrival. “But... its not supposed to come out until tomorrow!”  
“It hit the shelves at midnight.” Baku explained. “We waited in line for a whole fucking hour so you better not fucking tell us you don't wanna play it!”  
“Well of course I wanna play it! I woulda been standing in line too if it wasn't for this goddamn thunder storm!”  
“Seriously, I can't believe you thought we'd let you sit here alone all night while we went and had fun.” Kiri said, digging the game out of the carry all bag they'd deposited beside the door and approached my gaming console, setting the bag onto the coffee table as Baku followed and began unloading it.  
“Jesus, you ever fucking clean around here?” Baku grumbled as he brushed crumbs off the table's surface.  
I smiled, only because their backs were to me and they couldn't see me but I was starting to feel a little better and silently thanked the Principle, crafty little bastard that he is, for knowing how to motivate me.


End file.
